


Rid of Creations

by puro_vall



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomilinson
Genre: Gen, larry shippers - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puro_vall/pseuds/puro_vall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a young writer who writes his own story from time to time and most of his journal entries is about Louis, a boy that he saw around high school and never spoke to him since the first incident. Louis is also a writer and both of their minds seem to bond with the love of writing and a love for a certain book.<br/>Harry is at college to learn more when Louis just wants to meet new people and turn in anything that seems reasonable. </p><p>The only topic to Harry was Louis but Harry was the open book when Louis wasn't, comfortably. Does Harry have the chance to open up Louis or is Louis just going to be a boy that he secretly writes about in his journals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**August 28,2014** _

_5:35 pm_

_I saw him today before I went to first class of today. I noticed that he got a new hair cut and he let the scruff on his chin grow out a bit more. This is the first time seeing him ever since he graduated from high school. I didn’t expect to see him at campus. I didn’t see him once, I saw him multiple times. I saw him before going to lunch, when I was going to my car, and in every single corner of my eye. He seemed happy and looking well. He still looks the same._

_Other than that… the first day of college was pretty okay._

 

I grab the paper from my old type writer and placed it my brown leather covered binder. The space of it was thin but the cover was thick and I have 5 more just like it.  I pulled the thick plastic cover that wraps around my type writer perfectly and adjusted it more on the corners to make sure it’s secured. The only time I use it is when it comes to my journal entries. My personal writings such as short stories or some poems are also typed up on it but I never use it for school work and such. I don’t let anyone touch it at all. I bought it for 200 dollars at this fancy antique shop. It was the cheapest one but I was glad that I loved it when I first saw it.  

“Harry it’s time for dinner!” I hear my mom howling by the staircases.

I immediately go to my closet and take out a ordinary cardboard office box from the top shelf that hovered over my clothes, fix my journal folder back to my collection and I count them to make sure they were all here. I placed the box back on top and closed the door and headed for the stairs.

 

 

“So how was the first day of college today?” asked Robin, smiling when he took his first bite of the food. I was playing with the green beans a bit before I captured a couple with my fork.

“It was good. I like my professors. It doesn’t seem that bad at all.” A small polite smile came on my face and I was staring down to my food realizing that my day was actually good.

“Did any of your close friends end up staying?” mom asked before drinking some of her wine.

“Some did but for family reasons and money reasons.”

“That’s too bad. There is nothing wrong with leaving your family. For insists, you didn’t have to stay here Harry.”

“I know but I wanted to stay for the first year or so. Get my writing portfolio thicker and get better at writing.”

“Good goals. You know that we are here to help you in any way.” Robin said, before he and mom sipped more wine.

“Thanks guys. I just hope I have fun.”

“Don’t go nuts, boy. You can never mess up your college career for ‘fun’.” Mom’s tone gets serious and Robin sits up straighter on his chair.

“Not that kind of fun! I just want to enjoy it as much as I can. Do some things that I haven’t done or experienced.” I sighed and drank some of my sweet tea and placed my cup back where it was. “I just don’t want it to be like high school, when I was scared most of the time.” 

 Mom rested her fork on the edge of her plate and grabbed my hand. “I know what you mean. But you had me, Robin and Jonathan to help you most of the way. I know that Jon left for college but-”

“He isn’t here and we hardly talk anymore so he isn’t going to be any help, mom.”

“I’m sorry but your life-long friends do come along in your college years so just look out. Be the person you are. Don’t get ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous.” I show her a comedic smirk and she laughs a bit.

“Your writing will be great and will be remembered, boy.” He picks up his glass to gesture a small toast. Then mom puts up her glass and chuckle a bit and raise mine too and our glasses clanked in unison.

 

 

I’m just happy that they are happy with my idea of being a writer. I know it shouldn’t matter but it gives me more reason to do it. A lot of parents would’ve told their kid that writing is not a reliable career. It’s not about the money that I want; I just want people to know who I am. I’m 19 and I still have a lot more left to go on. Probably they don’t really like it and don’t want to fuss about it but I’m lucky.

 

I go back to my room. I change into a white t-shirt and my grey basketball shorts. I slide out my office chair underneath my desk and I get out my notebook and start thinking about what I should write for my assignment.

For me, writing is more than just writing story about a prince saving her princess from her step sisters. Writing is more like thinking out some ideas that no one has heard of, putting them together and making people see the vision that you see. You can hide your writing; that’s the scary part.    


	2. Chapter 2

**8/29/14**

 

_Vrm. Vrm. Vrm._

I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket while I was walking out my last class. The phone almost fell out my hand has I tried to reach it within the big crowd and with the bumping elbows and bodies. “Hello?”

“I see you!” I pulled the phone away from my ear when I hear the same Irish voice from two areas: my phone and 2 feet away from me. I hung up his call as I roll my eyes with an assuming grin as I get closer to Niall who still had his sun glasses on.

“Hi Niall. You could’ve just waited for me to actually notice you.”

“I know but I’m bored and hungry and I wanted to know if you had time to go eat right now.” As our shoulders rubbed off from each other, he turns his body around swings his back pack so it can hit mine.

“Yeah, probably get something small and maybe for 45 minutes. I have to go to my last class of the day. I’m not kidding Niall. I was almost late for one of my classes yesterday because of you!”

He laughs like he was proud about it. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to kill more time before my class-”

“It started an hour after mine did!” My voice was a bit loud and the people that were going in the building looked at me as I and Niall were walking out. “Sorry.”

“Can you eat? I’m not hungry but I can eat.” He adjusts his snap back and leads the way to the cafeteria.

“Of course you can. Let’s just go.” I follow him and I put on my sun glasses once the building’s shade was gone.

 

 

Niall and I have been friends since high school and I don’t know but we always end up eating lunch together every year since the first year of high school. He’s from Ireland but he had to move because of his father’s job. He wasn’t the always the friend that I ran to when I had to talk somebody but he would be there.

“We should’ve gone to that place across the street. Their sandwiches are shit today.” He takes another bite of it that makes his statement into a lie.

I snorted with fries in my mouth and swallowed a few before replying back. “It would take us forever to find parking again and my class is in-” I check my watch. “I’m going to be late again Niall! I forgot that I had to walk across the whole campus to get there.” I scooted my fries to him as I cross my legs over the bench seat from the table and slide my backpack off the table as I jet off.

I can hear Niall yelling behind me with his mouth full of food “I’m sorry!”

I started jogging backwards to look at him “It was my fault!” I saluted to him and turned back around.

 

I slow down once I get closer to the mob that was going in the same building. I try to find a gap between the people so I can go through. It was 1:50 and my class starts at 2:00. I was late on my own watch because I like to be in my classes ten minutes before the class starts and I want to snatch a good seat. The mob starts to get tighter to get through the doors. There are people trying to come in and come out. A lot of people were shoving from the back. The back gives off a great push that a girl fell over on top of me. I picked her and make sure she was on her feet.

“Are you okay?” My hand was still on her shoulder to have her steady as I was waiting for a reply.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She combed her hair back and then to the side with her fingers and adjusted herself.

The back gives another push. “No it wasn’t your fault. Don’t apologize.” I give her a smile and she smiles back and blushes a bit.

When she said thank you again the mob just squeezed right in the door like water through a crack. People either went to the left, the right or ran up the stairs to make it to their classrooms. I ran up the stairs and I skipped every other step as I went up. As I placed my right foot on the second floor, my left foot gets a bit caught on a step that almost made me trip over. It was 1:55 when I walked in the room and there aren’t any good seats. There were three columns of three tables. The two empty seats were on the right side of the room. 18 seats I could’ve picked out of and I got the second to the last best seat. My first choice was being saved.

I go sit down next to this guy that had the privilege to sit next to the wall while I got the aisle seat. I’m kind of heaving breathing as I lay my forehead on the edge of the table. I need to try to calm down.

“Tough day? It will get better, eventually.” The professor patted my back and I sat right up. He started passing down out course outline for the semester.

“Hello everyone! My name is Charles Crobac. Dr. Crobac is what you can call me. Dr. Charles, Dr. C.C.; you can call me anything that comes into your mind. Other than that, welcome to Introduction to Literature.” He raised his hands up with extra papers in his hands and turned back to his desk to grab a textbook.

I’m not really sure if I’m nervous or really excited at this bit. I get my phone to make sure that it was really on vibrate. I get startled when Dr. Crobac talks again. He mentions the text book that we need. Then he starts to explain some projects that we will be working throughout the semester and that we are going to be assigned into groups today. He assigned a number between 1 and 5 to each student; from there he tells the 1’s to get together in one part of the room and that also goes for the rest of the number’s. I got the number 5 so there were only 3 people in my group. Dr. Crobac told us to put desk together that it makes a perfect square and he starts walking around the classroom passing more papers around.

“These are the people that you’re going to deal with for the rest of the semester. You will find time to get together and plan these projects. You’re going to eat together. You’re going be the best of-” The click of the door handle made everyone suddenly turn their heads to the door when someone comes in. I was really focused on the project paper but I felt the movement everyone to one direction. Dr. Crobac started talking to the late student while I was continuing reading the paper.

“Well hello there. Class started 10 min-“

“I know I’m terribly sorry! I couldn’t find the room and this campus is massive.”

“I understand. Now, find a seat with a group. Pick a good one because it’s going to be your group for the rest of the semester or probably the rest of your life.”

“Thanks so much.”

“As to what I was saying, yourself and your group are going to be best friends.”

I suddenly saw someone in front of me pulling out their chair with the corner of my eyes and I just found out that it’s him. I just lost the feeling of the floor. 

 “You’re going to spend a lot of time with each other. So right now I’m going to give you the time to introduce yourselves to your groups and give out each other your numbers and email addresses. Communication is the key.”

We all turn to each other and this one girl goes first. I try to give all my attention to her. “Hi, I’m Sarah and I’m majoring in English. You can text me anytime and email me anytime. I will try to get back to you. Oh and I also have a job at a bank.” She shines her smile to everyone as she passes post-its of her info and gives me a bigger smile.

“I will go next.” He said after he straightened himself on his chair. “I’m Louis. I’m looking for a job at the moment. I’m majoring in writing. I’m a writer. Uh… I don’t know what else to add. I play football in the weekend? Is that a good one?” The people in the group laughed a bit. “But yeah I guess that’s it for now.”

I got the chance to talk when he started writing down his info on a notebook piece of paper. My hands were on top on the table joined together and I was fumbling then around as I spoke.

“My name is Harold but you can call me Harry. I’m also majoring in writing. I write most of the time. I like to help out people with their papers so if you need any help I will try my best to do so.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be in Education?” Louis chuckles as he passes out his info.

My nerves just got worse and my body felt very sweaty.

“I just like to help out as much as I can…” I gulp as I looked at the guy that had to talk next.

“I think we are going to be good friends, Harry.” I don’t pay any attention to him and he shuts up so the last person can go ahead. I comb my hair to relax a bit.

 

 

We figured out when we can meet for the first writing project. Everyone’s info was in each other’s folders and phones. I’m barely finishing up typing up the other guy in the group, Casey’s email. He was talking to Louis about football and about their favorite games and players. I pressed the power button on my phone to check the time and we had 10 minutes left. Dr. Crobac was just on top of an unused table, reading a thick book. He pushed his glasses back after he flipped the page. Someone calls for me and then I feel a nudge. “Hey! Mate!” It was him.”Casey was kind of talking to you.”

I pressed my lips together with widen eyes when I realized that I was spacing out. “I’m sorry.” They were looking at me as if I didn’t know what was happening. Sarah was just on her phone and her earphones were in both of her ears.  

“Are you alright? Ask him again Casey!” Louis smacks him on the arm real quick and turned his blue eyes back to me. Casey whispered an “ouch”.

“I was just wondering if you want to go to this house party that we are having this Friday.”

I froze for a minute as if I needed his words to soak into my brain. “Um, no it’s alright. I don’t really go to house parties. I’m not into-”

“Freshman, huh?” Louis smirks at me. He was so nerve wrecking to be around but I loved it at the same time. If it had to be between this feeling and eating ice cream in a calm relaxing beach setting where it’s comfortable, I would pick him.

“Yes I am but-” Then Louis cuts me off once I tried to explain.

 “There is no ‘but’. You should go and see how it is. If you get drunk, I will take you home.” He says with his voice so smooth that it sounds so convincing and I quickly gave in and say “okay, fine.” He and Casey straightened up with relieved, smiling faces. They go back talking to each other and Louis’ eyes were still crinkled on the corners because of his smile. Casey says something funny and he laughs louder and it cracks a bit as Casey’s joke gets funnier.

“Ah I can’t believe you, mate. You totally didn’t.” The sound of his voice makes me feel heavenly uneasy. After he checked the time on his phone, he scrunched up the sleeves of his grey jumper to his elbows and fixed his maroon beanie. He looks around to see where the professor ended up.

“Dr. Crobac. Can we go now?”  

Dr. Crobac looked up at Louis with confusion and suddenly shot up from the desk. He quickly checked his watch and was surprised at the time. It was past 5 minutes after the time we had to leave. “Bloody hell. Um good day class. I will see you Thursday! We will talk more about the project what needs to be done.”

“See you Thursday, Mr. Harry.” Louis says before he walks out the door with Casey with his hands in his jumper’s pockets. I don’t want to wait till Thursday to see him.

 

**8/29/14**

**9:00 pm**

_From all the classes, he had to end up in the class that I really wanted to concentrate in and work hard in. I haven’t even gotten to the worse part: he is in my writing group as well. He was all friendly with his pal, Casey. We are all going to a party together this Friday and I don’t know if I really want to go. I don’t know why he makes me so so so nervous. I don’t deserve this._

_Dr. Crobac is pretty brilliant though._


	3. Chapter 3

“I saw you coming from Dr. Crobac’s class on Tuesday!? How do you like it? He is great right?” Kaity took a chunk of cookie dough and tore it apart into two mini balls. She placed them on the cookie sheet and got more cookie dough. She kept licking her thumbs and index fingers every time she laid them on the sheet. We were making cookies to celebrate our first canceled class of the semester. It’s pretty silly to be honest.  

“I admire him. I can’t believe he canceled class today though. I really wanted to go.” I was separating the cookie dough from its tube and made perfect dough balls. I was really excited about class today and this happens and I’m gloomy for the rest of the day.

“Yeah he has that affect on people. I can’t believe mine was canceled today as well. It was my first time going into that class.” We both laugh because we both know why she didn’t go to her class on Tuesday. I just hope she used protection. “I was too busy. Please understand Harry.” She giggles and plasters some dough on my cheek.

 

Funny story, Kaity and I dated in our freshman year of high school and we broke up after a month because we both knew that I didn’t fancy girls as much as I thought. We are still friends, best friends actually. I told her first of course then she was there when I told my parents that went so well. I’m so grateful for that too.

_Vrm. Vrm. Vrm._

“Was that my phone?” Kaity cleans off her hands with a kitchen rag so she could hold her phone. “It was yours.”

I stop ripping apart the cookie dough and grab the rag as well and went towards the kitchen table to check my phone.

It was a text message from Louis.

Hello Mr. Harry, just reminding you that Casey invited you to his party and we are expecting to see you there. Don’t chicken out.

 

“Oh my God.” I whisper to myself with a big grin. I could practically laugh right now.

“Who was it?” Kaity turned her head with a big glob of dough in her hands. She wiped her sweaty cheeks with her right wrist. The oven was preheating and it makes my kitchen a bit warmer.

“Hold on.” My eyes are still on my phone screen and I was thinking something clever to reply with. “I will tell you once I send this out.” My thumbs were hovering over the keyboard as they were thinking with me. Then we went at it.

Hi Louis. Yeah I’m going tomorrow. Is it alright if I bring a friend??

_Vrm. Vrm._

Bring as much as you want! See ya! :)

“Don’t make plans for tomorrow night!” I rushed over to her after I placed my phone back on the table.

“We have plans for tomorrow so you want to cancel?” I totally forgot that we were supposed to go to the movies and eat right after. We haven’t been able to hangout on the week before school because we were dealing with preparing for school and even on the weekend, we decided to stay in.

“I forgot to tell you something that happened on Tuesday.” I help her out by filling the cookie sheet with a few more dough balls and then placed it in the oven. I set the timer for 15 minutes. We both washed our hands and went to the kitchen table. I ask her first if she remembered a guy from high school named Louis and he was a grade up from us and she did a little. The only time I mentioned Louis to her was in sophomore year, when I first met him.

~~

I felt hot splashes on my clothes and my shoes from my coffee that I just prepped up to take on the go. “Are you serious?” I mutter to myself whipping the coffee from the counter. That’s what I get for paying more attention to the TV.

“Oh shit! Was that yours? I didn’t mean to hit.” An older boy, maybe two years older than me was grabbing loads of napkins and went to the floor to soak up the coffee that was underneath and around my shoe. “I’m so sorry. I hate it how there is only one prep station at this damn coffee shop. And it’s incredibly too small.” He was still cleaning up the mess with his attention to the floor. I laugh bit.

“It’s quiet alright. It’s kind of my fault too. I wasn’t looking.” I squat to the floor with more napkins and got the spots that he missed.

“No, it’s mine. I goof off sometimes and this type of stuff happens.” He stands up straight when he noticed that it was all clean.

I’m just glad that the coffee shop just had me and him. I also came in with Kaity and we were going to study for a while instead of being in our houses like we usually do.

“I think it’s all cleaned up mate.” He grabbed my arm to make me stand with him. He was wearing a light grey hoodie and he had a dark grey beanie on. His fringe was swift to the side. His eyebrows arched perfectly over his blue eyes.

“Yeah. I just don’t want anyone to slip.” I say as I throw away the napkins in the trash can.

I saw him looking around the small place and pointed to the area behind him. “There is no one there or-” He pointed to the area behind me. Then Kaity comes out from the corner to order a cookie. “Oh, you’re here with your girlfriend?”  

“Not exactly- She is just my friend. We came here to study for a bit before it starts getting busy.” My voice cracked a bit at the end.

“Oh, I quite get it. But I need to go myself. I’m very sorry about your clothes and your badass shoes. I guess I will see you around. See ya!” Then he was immediately out of the door with his to go cup full of hot tea.

~~

“So are we going? Should we go? I mean- I don’t know. I might not know any-”

“You know I will be there with you.” I start to think what could happen at the party. I started to think about how I was going to approach to him or if he was going to say hi to me or not. Was he going to say hi to me first or do I have to say to him first? Do I need to dress up nice or dress normally as I do? Should I can food? I look back at Kaity who was bent down checking on the cookies. “Maybe we shouldn’t go.”

“Just sleep on it Harry, okay?” She already pulled out the tray and landed it on top of the stove. “I think they are ready.”

 


End file.
